OBJECTIVES: 1. To determine the role of the capsule on N. gonorrhoeae in the pathogenesis of gonococcal disease. 2. To examine the feasibility of prevention or modification of gonococcal disease with a vaccine containing capsular antigen. GOALS: 1. To design a medium which will promote the development of a capsule on the gonococcus in vitro which is not dislodged by gentle manipulation. The Alcian blue-glutaraldehyde stain will be used to test media variants. Design of a medium which will produce adherent capsules is a prerequisite for F.A. work for serotyping and for examining the role of capsule in phagocytosis. 2. To extract and purify Alcian blue stainable material from organisms for biochemical characterization as outlined in the original proposal for this project. Purified material may also be used to immunize animals to produce antibody specifically directed against capsule. 3. To attempt to serotype the gonococcal capsules. Antibody for this work will be raised in rabbits by immunization with either whole organisms with adherent capsules (Goal #1) or purified capsular material (Goal #2). F.A. methods will be used for this work.